The purpose of this project is to develop computer-aided diagnosis/detection (CAD) for a wide variety of radiologic images and disease types. This project uses existing NIH CT scan images. We are developing techniques based on multiorgan multi-atlas segmentation of abdominal CT images to accurately locate the boundaries of the major abdominal organs such as the liver, spleen, adrenal glands, kidneys and pancreas. We made some initial progress on this project, providing accurate localization of the liver and measurement of kidney tumor characteristics. We also presented preliminary work on automated evaluation of pleural fluid collections on chest CT scans.